


A Sick Night In

by melatonintea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Watson, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sick Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melatonintea/pseuds/melatonintea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and John takes care of him. Short and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sick Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, go easy on me. Feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading!

Sherlock Holmes was never one to get sick. He never showed signs or illness or weakness in any way, which was why John Watson was suddenly startled by the rough coughing that came from the kitchen. 

John was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper during his and Sherlock's Friday night in. As usual, Sherlock was in the kitchen conducting one of his outlandish experiments. It was perfectly silent and peaceful until there was a sudden loud fit of deep coughing coming from the kitchen. John jumped from his spot in the armchair. He peeked into the kitchen. "You okay?' he asked.

"Yes of course, I'm fine," replied Sherlock, who was fighting to catch the breath he lost from coughing, before starting another fit. The doctor in John Watson had kicked in and he rushed over to Sherlock, resting his hand on the mans hot forehead.

"Feeling tired, nauseous, or achy?" John asked in a very professional manner.

"I'm fine John, I already told you that."

"Yes, but Sherlock, contrary to your belief, I'm not stupid."

'Fine. Yes. I'm sore and tired. I've felt this way all week," Sherlock confessed, giving up on trying to fool John. He was a doctor after all.

"C'mon," John ordered, "come lay down on the couch. You probably have the bloody flu or something. I'll make you some tea." 

Sherlock folded his arms in protest but John grabbed the back of his dressing robe and pulled him out of his chair and toward the living room couch. Sherlock plopped onto the couch, obviously dizzy and nauseated. John soon returned with a cup of steaming tea and a spoon's worth of medicine. He ordered Sherlock to sit up, and this time he did as he was told without protest. John sat down comfortably at the end of the couch while Sherlock took the medicine with a disgusted face and sipped down some tea with it. Then, without thought or hesitation, he laid back down onto the couch, resting his head in John's lap. Sherlock covered his shivering body with a blanket as John absentmindedly began to run his fingers through his companions dark curls. Sherlock's breathing soon became steady and his chest moved up and down to a calm rhythm. John was sure that he was asleep when out of nowhere, Sherlock turned his head up to meet the eyes of John, and whispered the words " _I love you."_

_  
_A soft smile formed on John's face and he quietly returned the phrase " _I love you too_ ," and gave a light kiss to the mans forehead. A few long moments went by before Sherlock Holmes had fallen asleep in the lap of his favorite blogger.


End file.
